


June 4th, Arkansas

by Julesin



Series: Runaways, or That Feel When Multiverse Theory is Confirmed Canon [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Also Grey-Aro Alex not explicitly mentioned but implied, Don't @ Me, M/M, Oral Fixation, Trans Jay, Trans Male Characters, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesin/pseuds/Julesin
Summary: He needed to walk around, sleep in the same bed for several nights, eat a proper meal, have some sex-Oh. Um. That thought wasn't supposed to be narrated.





	June 4th, Arkansas

Being on the road for even a few days always made Alex pent up, but they'd been driving for almost three weeks straight, and he couldn't feel his toes anymore, he'd been sitting for so long. 

The view was often nice, and it wasn't like they were constantly on the road--they did stop at a hotel every night. But with how jumpy everyone was and how boring some of those drives could be, he was about ready to suggest they stay somewhere for a few nights just to see what would happen. He needed to walk around, sleep in the same bed for several nights, eat a proper meal, have some sex-

Oh. Um. That thought wasn't supposed to be narrated. If his brain was already going there, though, he might as well go with it. 

There'd been nothing for so long. Given, he'd been dead for a number of years, but that wasn't any excuse. Ghosts can have sex, right? It occurred to him that he may never know the actual answer to that question, given that he was now very much alive, but it still irked him that he'd never tried. Regardless, he'd now been alive for almost a month, and had had no sex. That just could not stand. 

Which was why he was now pulling Tim harshly into the bathroom and shutting the door, muttering, "Any way you and Brian could get out of the room for a while?"

The look Tim gave him was full of suspicion. 

"Okay, look," Alex grumbled. "We've been driving for a long time and I haven't been this pent up in a while. I think Jay could use a little relief, too. Just give us a couple hours."

Tim's expression leveled out into one that could only communicate, _Are you fucking serious?_

"Don't give me that, you probably need it, too."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll take Brian out to get dinner or something. You and Jay can sex up our hotel room. But I better get something out of this."

"Like what? What do you want?"

Tim set his hands delicately on his hips, giving Alex an odd look. "Well, like you said, I need it too."

"I'm sure Jay would be perfectly open to letting you have him after me."

Tim sighed, irritation spreading through his face. "That's not what I meant, Alex."

Alex shrugged. "Then what?"

"Oh my god, you are dense- I want to screw you."

Alex blinked a couple times, then shrugged again. "I mean, sure. I haven't been fucked in a while, actually, so it might be nice."

Tim rolled his eyes again, then opened the bathroom door, leaving Alex to stand there a little stupidly. He started out of his momentary daze and followed, only to watch Tim kiss Jay on the head and lead Brian out the door, delivering a light punch to Alex's arm on the way out. 

With that, Alex and Jay were alone. The latter glanced up from his hands, eyes curious. "What are you doing?"

Alex realized he was just standing in the center of the room, staring at the floor, and quickly moved to sit on the other bed. Silence fell as Jay turned his head to stare out the window, and Alex tried to figure out how to breach this topic. He thought over it for a moment, but he'd never been that good with words, and figured the 'talk first, worry later' tactic he usually employed would be fine here. "Hey, Jay?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I eat you out?"

Jay sputtered, turned back to stare at Alex incredulously as a bright blush spread across his face, and his shoulders tensed up. "W-what?"

Alex looked away, huffing. "Mmmm I hate this. Look, I know we're both a little frustrated, and I know you haven't had sex in a long time. I haven't either. And we're already...kind of dating...so why not?"

Jay continued to stammer. "I- that's- Alex, that's not the point! God, you are so miserable at this." He rubbed his eyes vigorously with the palms of his hands. 

"So, you don't want me to eat you out?"

"I-!" Jay stopped, irritation plain. He sighed heavily and mumbled, "Maybe I do." The glare he fixed Alex with didn't have much venom in it. "Why are you like this?"

Alex shrugged, unconcerned. He shuffled off the bed, crawling up next to Jay and grinning. Jay glowered, looking away, but did let out a little squeak when Alex kissed under his jaw. He let Alex press him down onto the bed, humming when the man nibbled gently at his throat, then pulled one of the pillows out from behind him so he could wiggle it under his hips. 

As Alex moved down Jay's body steadily, pushing his shirt up to press kisses to his stomach, the other brunette mumbled, "Maybe I do need this." Alex smiled, kissed his soft skin again, and started unbuttoning his jeans. 

Jay helped kick them off, then gasped when Alex scraped his fingernails down a pale thigh, red trailing behind them as the skin responded. Jay tugged at his own boxers, pulling them down to his thighs before Alex took over and pulled them off the rest of the way. 

Finally, he'd be able to occupy his mouth properly. He'd always had a certain fascination with this, was always chewing on pens and the little dangling things on his sweaters during college. When he and Amy started dating, he'd found that his favorite thing was to eat her out, that it got him off as easily as her. She'd called it an oral fixation, and he'd been inclined to agree. 

He slid a hand down between Jay's legs, poking two fingers into his folds. "That was fast," he murmured, fixing Jay with a sly look as his fingers came back slick. He stuck them in his mouth, making a show of licking them clean while keeping eye contact with the flustered man. Jay's pupils were dilated obscenely, his breath coming out in short, shaking pants, and one of his hands moved up to lightly hover near his mouth, ready to cover it if need be. 

Alex dipped his head down, pressing the flat of his tongue against Jay's heat, which drew a small whine from the other man. He lightly probed a finger into Jay's entrance, licking a stripe up to his clit as he did so, and Jay's hips twitched, the sounds he made ranging from pants to low moans as Alex slowly worked him open. Slipping a second finger in, he swirled his tongue around Jay's clit, pressing his lips to it lightly, just teasing, and Jay whined again, the hand now fully covering his mouth still not enough to completely block out the sounds. 

Jay was so wet it was easy to slide a third finger in, and he moaned as he was filled, back arching with pleasure. Alex enveloped Jay's clit in his mouth, moving the tip of his tongue in little circular motions over it and pumping his fingers, trying to hit that little spot inside Jay that he knew would feel good. When he found it, Jay gasped, the hand over his mouth flying down to grasp Alex's hair tight as his thighs shook. Alex moaned around him, and Jay's hips bucked up as his hand pressed down, encouraging Alex to go deeper, give him more. As Alex thrust his fingers in and out, hitting Jay's g-spot again and again, he moved his tongue faster, drawing more and more moans from Jay's throat as he got closer and closer. 

Eventually, it was too much, and Jay's hips bucked once more, his whole body taut, and Alex's tongue forced his orgasm out of him, ripping a shout from his lungs as he came. 

Jay collapsed onto the sheets, panting and shaking. Alex lapped up as much of his release as he could, and Jay's thighs twitched from over-stimulation as Alex's tongue went lightly over his clit during the cleaning. 

When he was done, Alex licked his lips as he crawled up to collapse next to Jay on the bed, laying an arm over his still-clothed torso. "That was great," Jay mumbled, sounding exhausted. "Do you want me to get you off?"

Alex closed his eyes, a little tired himself. "Nah, I'm good." He was pretty hard, but if he was honest he was looking forward to Tim getting back and maybe doing a round with him. 

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You get some sleep, you've earned it. Thanks for letting me do that." Alex pressed his lips to Jay's throat. 

"Mmm."

They laid in silence for several moments, enjoying the quiet room, until Jay's breathing evened out, and a little snore came from him, signaling that he had passed out. Alex pressed a kiss to the side of the sleeping man's head before getting up and pulling the covers over him. 

Leaving Jay to get some much needed sleep, he went to perch on one of the chairs in the room, eyes flicking between watching Jay and watching the door. 

When Tim got back, he'd be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some mindless smut, pretty much  
> It does provide some character development tho  
>  (I would actually like to mention that if you like, I recommend reading the fic I wrote called Loneliness is Something You Come to Expect, it's actually kind of a parent fic to this entire series? It gives some insight into the Hornets boys's relationships after the end of the show)


End file.
